Dream a Little Dream of Me
by Fandomsarehere
Summary: In the middle of the night, Dean has a nightmare. Castiel goes to wake him up and save him all over again. A (hopefully) fluffy Destiel one shot. I don't do fluff a whole lot, so I hope this does the trick. Cover photo is by: s u p e r n x t u r a l . a f on instagram. This site isn't letting me write her name normal on here so it's that but all one word.


**This was supposed to be a fluffy little fanfic, but it didn't come out as fluffy as I wanted. I still like it and now it has way more meaning than it was originally going to have.**

Dream a Little Dream of Me

Dean pulled into some run down motel that paid by the hour. He was in the front, Sam was in the passenger's seat, and Castiel was sitting in the back. By the looks of them, it seemed they just came back from war, which was pretty close. They had just busted a vampire nest and everyone was bloody, bruised, and exhausted.

When Dean parked, Sam got out and walked to the small office for their room key. A few minutes later, he met up with the other two men who are leaning on the Impala.

"Hey, uh sorry Dean, but they only have two rooms available, not three _"_ Sam said as he handed his brother a key.

Castiel responded, "That is alright. I do not require sleep"

Dean scoffed and asked, "Cas, you gotta be kidding me. How are you not tired?"

"I'll be fine"

"Dude, you took on over four vamps back there"

"I just need to rest, sleep is unnecessary"

During these times, Sam became the lonely third wheel and was forced to watch. As they were talking, he could hear the agitation in the other men's voices, but saw kind eyes and little smiles as they argued. Sam internally groaned and wished the two could just share a room and admit their love for each other because he was getting so tired of their shit. As usual the argument ended with Dean and Castiel standing just a little too close and making unbreakable eye contact.

Before they broke eye contact, which was going to be a while, Sam said, "Well, I haven't had my own room in years, so Dean you're sharing with Cas"

"What? No way" the older one claimed.

"C'mon, I can't remember the last time I had my own room. We've been sharing for years!" Sam tried to justify.

"Sorry, kid, but I'm the older one and I get a room to myself" Sam rolled his eyes and sighed at his brother's stubbornness, but then had an idea. He put his fist on top of his other flat hand.

Dean asked, "Rock, paper, scissors, really? Sam, we're not five"

"It's the only way to settle this" his brother pursed his lips, but gave in. Dean did scissors and Sam did rock. The shorter man begged for two out of three, but still lost both times.

"Sorry, man. You know there are other options than scissors, right?" Sam laughed as Dean groaned and headed towards his room with the angel not too far behind.

It seemed the angel had no choice and didn't protest at the decision made. Sam grabbed his bag and headed into his own room, while Castiel finally made it to his. Dean had already put his duffle on the small table and turned on the TV. Cas looked around the room and saw a small table with two chairs, a television resting on a cabinet, one bed, and a small kitchen.

"You're sleeping on the floor, but I'll give you a pillow and some blankets" Dean offered. Castiel was going to argue that he didn't sleep, but remembered how they had just tried to sort that out in the parking lot.

"Uh, thank you, Dean. I'm sorry if this arrangement makes you uncomfortable" the angel said.

"No, its okay, I guess. Sammy won fair and square" the hunter replied. Castiel walked over to the window and looked outside at the rain falling on the dark road and black Impala. Dean looked over to Cas and saw he was distracted. The hunter grabbed a fresh shirt from his bag and decided to change since the one he was wearing was covered in blood. As he walked over to the bathroom, he grabbed the hem of the shirt he was wearing and pulled it over his head. Then he disappeared into the restroom. Luckily for the angel, Castiel looked back at Dean to only catch a glimpse of the man's back. The hunter hadn't noticed, but Cas did see the smooth skin and the dip of his back along with his shoulder blades. Heat ran up the angel's neck and burned the tips of his ears. Castiel tore his eyes away from the bathroom and let out some air. He didn't realize he was holding his breath.

When Dean got out of the bathroom, he found Castiel with his eyes closed, lying on the blankets he gave him. The hunter felt bad for making him sleep on the floor, but no way was he going to share a bed with the man. That didn't mean he didn't want to share with the angel, though. _Wait, what?_ Dean walked over to the single bed, but before sleep consumed him, he kept thinking about the long day and monsters he had faced.

As Dean was falling asleep, Cas was laying on his back, looking up at the ceiling next to Dean's bed. He was thinking. Thinking about everything really, but mostly how distant he was from his brothers and sisters. They had shunned or kicked him out so many times. Almost each and every one hated him for something. Castiel turned his head to the side to watch the Winchester boy sleep. The angel thought of how many times Dean and Sam had pulled him out of the fire and how they were always there for him, one way or another. They were the ones who really cared about him. This may have been much smaller than what Castiel was used to, but this was his real family.

…

First, came the taste. Dean could taste the iron that was laced on his tongue and stained on his teeth. It was a thick, red, syrup that wouldn't escape his mouth. He tried to spit it out, but he couldn't move. Next, was the smell. The hot, stuffy, air around him smelled like burning meat and rotting vegetables, but Dean knew better. He knew that scent all too well. It was the smell that met him whenever he would be on a case and found a dead body. The scent resembled the stench of a corpse that had been left out for weeks. Then, the hunter opened his eyes. That was his biggest mistake by far. He looked around and saw every person he couldn't save bloody and dead on the floor. Those people that got caught in the cross fire of Dean's war and died. Everyone he was so close to rescuing, but he wasn't close enough. The man looked at himself and saw hooks dug into his own skin. He soon realized that stench was coming from him, not the bodies. He tried to find a way to get out of this. He's gotten out plenty of traps with Sam. _Sam._ Where is he? Where's Dean's baby brother? Is he here? He can't be.

"Sam! Sam!" Dean screamed. He wasn't yelling for his brother for rescuing, or if he was here or not. He was yelling his name for comfort, for help. Between screams, Dean looked around him and then saw hideous demons and their real faces. Out of years of facing monsters, the hunter never saw anything worse. They were all coming for him. Each and every one of them had some type of blade. They said they had been waiting for him for a long time. All the ones Dean and John had killed were coming for him and there was nothing to stop them. Dean couldn't move. He didn't have a knife. He couldn't escape.

"We're gonna tear you apart, Dean-o" a demon said.

"This is gonna be a lot of fun" another added.

"No, no! Please don't" the hunter yelled. He knew what each and every one was capable of and judging by how long they've been down here; they're not going to hold anything back.

"Please stop! No, no! No!" Dean screamed.

"Dean. Dean, wake up" Castiel's voice echoed, but was too faint to understand.

"Dean, it's only a dream. Wake up!" the angel repeated. Now, the demons were coming faster and the hunter could already feel the blades digging into him.

Cas' voice rang in his ears and were clear as ever, "Dean, wake up!"

The older Winchester's eyes shot open and he was breathing hard. He looked around the dark room and remembered he was in the motel room…on Earth. A wave of relief flowed throughout his body as he tried to make his breathing steady. He looked up at the man that woke him up. The angel was staring down at him. Castiel was holding the hunter's cheek in his warm hand and the angel's knees were on either side of Dean's hips.

"Cas, what are you-"

"You were having a nightmare and it seemed worth waking you up from. I tried to shake your shoulder, but you grabbed my arms and wouldn't let go." Dean's focus moved to his hands and realized that he was gripping the iconic trench coat tightly. He then loosened his grasp on the angel's arms, but left his hands there. Castiel's hand was also still lingering on Dean's cheek.

"I apologize if I-" The angel was beginning to get off of the hunter, until Dean grabbed his wrist, unintentionally enabling him from moving.

"Cas, wait" The short Winchester moved his thumb in circles on the wrist of the trench coat to feel it's comforting glossy softness.

They were staring into each other's eyes, again. Dean noticed how the other man's eyes resembled a Caribbean blue sea with black slits spread out. They were so piercing and were the only things Dean could really see in the dark. Those eyes stole all of the hunter's attention.

Castiel felt slightly embarrassed at how his friend found him, but was uneasy about the feeling he got with Dean's reaction and how the hunter was moving his thumb on Cas' wrist. The angel stared into the man's tender leafy green eyes. Castiel was getting lost into the lust forest shade of green, until Dean reached for his tie. The man tugged gently on the blue garment and pulled it towards him. The angel didn't resist or gasp, but soon felt the hunter's soft and plump lips on his own chapped ones. When the pair met, Castiel's eyes fluttered shut.

Dean wished he could stay in this moment, this one moment. He hadn't felt like this in a long time. Castiel's warmth was all around him and the angel was gently cupping his cheek. In this moment, the hunter felt warm, love, and most importantly, safety. Castiel, angel of the Lord, was here watching over him. Dean knew that Cas wasn't going to hurt him. The angel was one of the few who got to be this close to the hunter, emotionally. Castiel wasn't going to take advantage of these tender feelings and how vulnerable he was.

The kiss was long, but simple and small. They were just touching lips and it meant so much more than any one night stand Dean ever had. This little small kiss was so pure and wonderful; it made the hunter feel like he was a teenager, again. Almost like it was puppy love in elementary.

The angel wasn't shocked or disgusted, but just reveled in the moment. He also felt safe, but also like he belonged somewhere. The fallen angel was such an outcast to every world except for this small one. Castiel felt like he belonged in this small moment in this tiny family of humans. He felt home. The kiss seemed like hours and seconds at the same time. It was so long, yet so short. The angel didn't mind that the kiss was so small. He made sure to be gentle with the man for he had seen him so hurt and broken one too many times before.

Once the two men parted, Dean said, "Thanks, Cas…for waking me up"

A small smile spread across the angel's lips and he replied, "You're welcome. Go to sleep" Castiel reached his two fingers to Dean's forehead until he was stopped a second time.

"Please don't go." Realizing what he just said, the man added, "Just not yet" There was a small pause. "Can you stay with me for a little bit?" Dean asked. He didn't want this sense of comfort and safety to leave him. Castiel had saved Dean from his biggest fear twice now. He was the one that raised the hunter from perdition, from himself, from Hell. He didn't want his small savior to leave him. He would be alone, again; just him and this terrible nightmare, eating its way from the back of his brain.

Castiel's face was unreadable to Dean, so the hunter quickly spat out, "You know what? Never mind. I sound like a teenage girl right now. Just forget I said anyth-"

"Dean, its fine" the angel interrupted him for the second time. The hunter gave his angel a grateful smile and Cas laid down next to him on the bed. As the Winchester tried to fall back asleep, he felt safe, which was something the man was usually lucky enough to just catch a glimpse of. Looks like tonight, he won the lottery. He was glad that if he was to be stuck in a terrible dream, again, Cas would be there.

Castiel watched Dean close his eyes, relax his body, and fall asleep. The angel smiled at his hunter's small handful of happiness. Something that had always confused Castiel was how Dean thought he didn't deserve to be saved. The angel was glad he was there to pull Dean out of the fire this time. With thoughts full of a broken man with green eyes, Cas himself drifted to sleep.


End file.
